


Experimentation

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Awkwardness, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Edgeplay, First Time, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Work, Sexual Humor, Tender Sex, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Unconventional Relationship, period comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Alastor was largely indifferent to sex, seeing it as a mindless act until Angel mentions itcanbe a mental experience.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 728





	1. Test One: Failure

Alastor was not normally a demon who worried about the opinions of others. He did as he pleased. He gave into whatever whim that struck him without a second thought as to how others may perceive him for it. He could kill them all anyway. A force like unto a god did not waste attention on the thoughts of insects.

Arachnids, however… Alastor still wasn't sure when exactly that had happened. Maybe once Angel learned to respect his boundaries. Maybe when Angel continued to ask his preference in coffee despite already knowing because, in his words, Alastor was a 'changeable bastard' like that. Maybe it was even as early as when Angel had propositioned as his form of first greeting, having just been told how dangerous Alastor was and being too brave or foolish to care. It was uncertain. Their relationship was muddled like that. Unclear where it started and even murkier on what it actually even was. 

They didn't call each other anything special, though they both had admitted feelings for each other that neither had been able to put a name on. In Alastor's case it was due to a lack of emotional experience. In Angel's, the spider had admitted in a drug induced haze once that the last guy he'd confessed love for had laughed in his face so he wasn't ready to leave his heart so open again. Still there was fondness, affection, and even as shocking as it was to Alastor, a mutual high respect.

Angel still worked, enjoying his job for the most part. Alastor didn't mind that. Angel had a high sex drive while Alastor was indifferent. He knew Angel was beautiful in the same sense that flowers were. He enjoyed looking, occasionally touching, but he saw no need to shove his genitals in a pile of petals so why should he do the same with the spider? Enough people were already doing that for him, so Alastor didn't feel the need.

Until he found what he had first assumed to be a strange and impractical pair of underwear just casually hanging off of the headboard of Angel's bed. Angel had explained that it wasn't underwear, just a strap on harness. Able to read the confusion on Alastor's face past his grin, Angel explained what it was for, even going so far as to model it over his shorts.

"Can you even feel anything from it?" Alastor asked, curious overriding his usual dissinterest. 

"Sorta?" Angel shrugged as he took the harness off and put it away in a drawer. "Base of the dildo sits right on my clit and I got a pulsin' vibrator I can shove up the front to try keepin' rhythm with. It's the mental bit I like best though. Nobody thinks a guy like me can top but I fuckin' can." 

The fact that sex could be mental at all was a sort of revelation for Alastor. Until Angel had explained it the deer had always considered the act an animalistic and messy primal urge rather than any sort of thoughtful affair. Despite having no will for it when he looked at anyone, he found himself curious. Angel always let his thoughts show on his face, a flaw but on him a charming one. And if sex, with Angel being the one in control, was something mental, Alastor couldn't help but _really_ want to see that thought process. 

But Alastor would not let himself be caught not knowing what he was doing. So he was patient. He gave Angel a few days to forget the conversation, then let himself into the spider's room while he was out. He opened the drawer and grabbed a dildo and a condom to put on it for cleanliness sake, then went to his own room for a bit of true privacy. 

A few minutes later he had half of a dildo inside his body and a sharp burning pain that had shot all the way up his spine. Why did anyone do this to themselves? It only hurt worse to remove it, and the unfamiliar sting caused an unfortunate loss of bowel awareness that made Alastor glad that he had at least had the forethought to run his little experiment in the shower. There had to be more involved than what he was assuming, because he knew most people had a much lower tolerance for pain than he did.

Alastor cleaned up and went to bed, putting the failure out of his mind for the time. He had all but forgotten it as he got up the next day until he went back into the bathroom to wash his face. The dildo he'd borrowed sat innocently on the edge of the tub. He'd have to return that, he knew. But it would have to wait until Angel went out again. Alastor didn't want to admit to having taken it, or even worse, have to explain _why._

A shame, really, that Angel knew how to pick locks and lacked survival instinct. It didn't help that Alastor had given him permission to let himself in if he needed to and Angel took the word 'need' very loosely.

"Al, you will not _believe_ the night I had." Angel huffed as he passed, flopping onto Alastor's bed and rubbing his visibly chafed wrists. "Who still uses metal cuffs?"

"Police?" Alastor suggested, trying to figure out a way to close the bathroom door without being obvious.

"Ain't no cops in Hell." Angel snickered, then after some thought corrected himself. "None still _workin'_ as cops anyway. Plenty demons probably used to be cops topside. Fuck cops."

"Indeed." Alastor agreed, inching over to at least block the view of the bathroom as subtly as possible. "They never can mind their business." 

No luck, because Angel already saw. "That one of mine?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"...Maybe." Alastor said, confirming it with his lack of will to openly admit so.

"Thought you didn't go for any touchy stuff." Angel wondered. 

"I don't." Alastor's nose crinkled, unwilling to let it be known that he was embarrassed. "However, a comment you made the other day struck my curiosity."

"You're fuckin' with me." Angel laughed. "Somethin' that came outta my stupid mouth got you to consider takin' it up the ass?" 

"I did more than consider!" Alastor snapped, feeling challenged.

"Oh." Angel stilled, having not expected Alastor to have actually done anything with the toy he'd borrowed. "Oh wow…" 

He sat up, looked to the toy before back to Alastor. There were a few things he noticed now that he was paying more attention. While the toy was plainly visible, he didn't see any lube around. That particular toy was decidedly not a starter dick, a bit too wide to be taken properly without quite a bit of preparation. Preparation Alastor most likely hadn't taken the time fore judging by the stiffness in his posture. There _was_ a discarded condom in the little garbage can so at least there was that small mercy. 

"How'd it treat'cha?" Angel asked, not wanting to make any assumptions. He knew some demons were into feeling torn open. Some even liked being _actually_ torn open and there was no way to tell at a glance who the freaky ones were.

"It was unpleasant." Alastor scoffed. "I've only managed to reiterate to myself that I'm not missing out on anything but I do applaud you on your endurance of agony."

"It don't have to hurt." Angel pointed out, realizing that Alastor didn't actually know any better. "It ain't _supposed_ to hurt if you know what you're doin'."

Why would he know better? They both came from a time where gay sexual education didn't exist and though Angel had sought it out and learned over time Alastor had never had a reason to before now. Before Angel. And Angel would be damned again if that wasn't the most flattering feeling he'd ever gotten from a guy even if Alastor hadn't directly said it. He'd implied it, and whatever their relationship was it had gone without words long enough for them to understand the things that went unsaid. 

"Let me guess," Angel spoke up when the silence had gone on a bit too long as Alastor's discomfort became almost tangible. "You just shoved and hoped for the best."

"...Essentially yes." Alastor conceded.

"Poor baby." Angel teased, but sombered up at a glare from the other. He removed himself from the bed, stepping into the bathroom to take the dildo back, slipping a claw under the suction cup to get it unstuck from the porcelain edge of the tub. "Tell you what. I'll leave you alone. Let you process. When you're ass ain't torn and if you're still _curious_ you know where my room is. I can treat you better than you can."

"And how much would that cost?" Alastor asked, knowing Angel had phrased it as a challenge and biting anyway. 

"Free for you babe." Angel winked, letting himself out.


	2. Test Two: Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor lets Angel teach him. It goes pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done nothing productive all day aside from writing this.

It was a week before Angel actually saw Alastor again. That did not mean Alastor didn't see Angel. He kept watch on the spider through his shadows, waiting for a night that the other didn't bother to go to work. He didn't bother with a door, using shadows to manifest directly into the room.

"Just how well _can_ you treat me?" Alastor asked, using the other's earlier words.

Angel, startled by the others sudden appearance, made a sound that sounded like some odd reversal of a snort and fell off of his bed where he had been idly looking at pictures of food in a magazine without actually reading it.

"Fuckin' warn me!" Angel snarled. 

"My apologies, darling." Alastor said, openly much more amused than sorry as he offered Angel a hand up.

Angel rolled his eyes and took the hand given, bracing himself to stand with the other's strength. Then his mind caught up with what Alastor had said upon appearing and he had to sit back down on the bed. After the second day of leaving it alone he hadn't expected Alastor to actually take his offer. He'd assumed the first attempt Alastor had made alone was just another of his random whimsical impulses. Fleeting and gone as soon as acted on. 

"Oh I can treat you real good." Angel answered. "You cleaned out already?" 

"What?" 

"That's a no." Angel said, not about to judge a guy for honest ignorance. He spared Alastor the mortification of finding out the hard way by putting the deer through a bit of awkwardness, handing him a douche bulb, explaining how to use it, and sending Alastor into the bathroom. "If you need help lemme know."

"I am more than capable, my dear." Alastor replied, clearly feigning confidence.

"Sure you are." Angel rolled his eyes. 

While he waited for Alastor to be ready he set out the essentials; lube, condoms, his harness, a few varying dildos that would actually be usable for someone just starting out. He didn't bother with the fancy ones that vibrated or moved on their own, knowing those might be overwhelming. He also looked through his various lingerie sets wondering which Alastor might appreciate if he even cared at all. 

He settled on the black stockings with red beaded lace at the top, sewn into frills to look like garters. If nothing else he hoped Alastor would approve of the color choice. He wore a matching shrug, tight over his top arms with the same frilled out lace at the wrists but left his chest exposed and framed nicely. He then pulled the harness tight around his hips and thighs but didn't pick a dildo to go in it. That would be a choice for Alastor to make. 

"I don't care for douching." Alastor said as he left the bathroom with an uncomfortable pull at the edges of his grin. 

Alastor had undressed, though didn't seem very happy about that either. He looked smaller without the coat on, Angel noticed, and overly skinny. Malnourished definitely, even though Angel knew the deer had a ravenous appetite. He didn't comment on Alastor's frame, understanding well how fragile body image could be. 

"Gotta happen." Angel said easily. "Unless you wanna risk shittin' yourself."

"Definitely not." Alastor huffed, disgusted. 

"Yeah, not my scene either." Angel agreed. "C'mere. Sit with me." 

Alastor sat, both ears and tail twitching and betraying his nerves as he did so. Usually he had better control of his body language but shedding his clothes had made him feel like the metaphorical mask had fallen off with them. He usually knew what to do in any situation or at the very least could wing it until he figured out. Still the past few minutes had shown him that he really had no clue how to go about the situation he had put himself in now.

"What do you want outta this?" Angel asked. Curiosity he understood but it felt like there was more to this somehow. 

"I want to understand you." Alastor answered.

Angel nodded, and decided to be the bigger man and turn the encounter into a joke because the tension really needed to break. If Alastor stayed as serious as he was now Angel knew neither of them were going to be able to enjoy anything.

"I meant like, do you want me to blow you first?" Angel asked with a chuckle, and Alastor covered his face when he smile relaxed just the slightest bit.

"You're terrible." Alastor complained. "I leave that up to you. It's your mouth."

"It's your dick." Angel shot back, reaching back to rearrange his pillows a bit. "Here. Lay back."

Alastor got as comfortable as he could, considering, and Angel settled on his knees between the deer's spread legs. Alastor wasn't hard yet but that was an easy enough fix. Due to sheer lack of contact Alastor was surprisingly sensitive, blood flowing downward as Angel sucked a mark into the soft flesh of his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Alastor couldn't help but ask. 

"Foreplay's important." Angel answered. 

"Is the bruising necessary?" Alastor asked further. "Surely you know we're the only ones that will see a mark on me there." 

"I guess not." Angel said with a shrug. "It's just kinda nice for _me_ to know it's there." 

"Ah." Alastor conceded, "Conquest."

Angel sat back to laugh at that. He couldn't exactly say Alastor was wrong. There was just more to it than that. Alastor didn't say he couldn't keep doing it though so once he got his giggles out he went back to nibbling and more marks up Alastor's thigh while the other simply watched him. It may have been just a bit underhanded but Angel was hoping for a bit more of a reaction than a dick twitch so with practiced ease he shifted to take Alastor's full length, average overall but still nicely weighted into his mouth whole.

Alastor jolted, kneeing Angel sharply in the second shoulder out of sheer surprise and sudden stimulation. An odd sound left him, similar to a bleat, and he covered his mouth quickly. Angel had already heard it, but couldn't make any smartass comments with his mouth full. He pulled back, sucking hard as he went before focusing on the head, briefly dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit of the deer's cock. Alastor shuddered and tried to maintain control of his voice as Angel sank back down before repeating the motion a few times. Alastor had practically stopped breathing, his static shifting channels more quickly than Angel had ever heard before, and the spider could taste precum begin to well up. Being a gentleman for once, he decided to show mercy and pulled back. 

"Too much?" Angel asked carefully.

"Perhaps a bit." Alastor admitted, visibly shivering. 

"Need a break?" Angel asked. "Or we can stop. No shame in callin' it quits here if you wanna back out." 

Alastor contemplated a moment before shaking his head. "No. So far I'm alright. I'd like to continue." 

"So goddamn clinical." Angel teased, then waved a hand toward the vanity where he had set his plausibly useable toys on display. "Pick a dick then, if you really wanna go through with this."

Alastor stood, cursing his legs for wobbling even slightly and inwardly mortified at how awkward it felt to walk with an erection. Angel was more than happy with the view, absently noting that while he had known about the tail he the white spots across Alastor's back was new information. Making no secret of his ogling, Angel let out a rude whistle. Feeling both bashfully flattered and perhaps a tiny bit bitter, Alastor considered the selection of dildos Angel had on display. All were smaller than the one he had failed to properly use before. He looked to Angel for guidance, but the spider only shrugged. 

"No wrong choice, babe." Angel encouraged.

"Shouldn't you have a say in what you're going to put in me?" Alastor asked. 

"I picked out all those as maybes." Angel pointed out, settling on his side and propping a cheek on his palm.. "It's your cute ass it's goin' in." 

Alastor sighed and finally decided on a somewhat see-through pink one that was a bit more flexible than the others. If he had to hazard a guess Alastor would place it at around six inches, maybe somewhat longer. It seemed like it would be the most forgiving without being ridiculously small.

Angel offered a hum of approval as Alastor handed it to him. He sat back up and unclipped the hip strap of his harness, giving the ring some slack so he could fit the toy into it. Securing the harness once again, Angel beckoned Alastor to him with an eager flutter of his hands. Something about that was suddenly very enticing to Alastor. He wasn't entirely sure why, because he knew Angel probably wouldn't feel much if anything, but he wanted to return the favor.

Settling back on the bed, Alastor quickly ducked his head to lick the toy Angel had strapped to his body. He heard Angel's breath catch in his throat, surprised and decidedly much more aroused than he had been seconds prior if the spike of the smell of him meant anything. Taking it for the encouragement it was, Alastor continued to mouth at the prosthetic, trying to mimic what Angel had done. 

"Fuck, Al." Angel nearly whined. 

It didn't make sense. It didn't help Alastor prepare to be penetrated in any way which was why he had come to Angel in the first place. He also knew Angel had no way of really feeling his mouth, a good thing considering he had no experience in guarding his sharp teeth. But despite the irrationality of it Angel reacted as if he could feel Alastor through the toy, deriving pleasure from the act just as sincerely as Alastor had when their roles were reversed and that made Alastor want to keep it up. He even went so far as to take the toy into his mouth fully until he gagged and had to back off slightly just to hear the low groan it drew out of Angel. 

His ears twitched, wanting to hear it again. Angel took it as an invitation to touch and Alastor had no will to correct him as a hand gently caressed his ear before carding his fingered through the scarlet hair. The hand continued over Alastor's back until the spider ran out of reach. 

"Lay sideways for me?" Angel suggested, nudging somewhat to guide. 

Alastor managed to do so without losing the task his mouth was finished. Following Angel's guiding hands he pulled one leg up. He barely registered the click of the cap coming off of the bottle of lube, but he noticed when slick fingers rubbed over his hole. He pulled off of the false cock, only barely stopping himself from biting out of reflex.

"Angel?" He asked, squirming.

"Gotta loosen you up." Angel explained. "Gonna feel a little weird first." 

"Squirting water up my rear was weird." Alastor gruffed, but raised his tail as permission.

Angel laughed and slipped his middle finger into the deer's hole slowly, paying attention to how much Alastor tensed and waiting for him to relax before he moved his hand. He kept his other three hands busy, one to pet Alastors hair and ears, one settled on his hip, and another just faintly teasing at Alastor's shaft to keep him hard. With all of the hands on him, Alastor only just barely noticed when Angel added a second finger to the first until he pressed them deeper and grazed something inside that set Alastor's nerves on fire. It wasn't in a bad way this time though, and broke a whine from him.

"There's a pretty noise." Angel praised, pressing in a third finger once he was sure Alastor could handle it. "Tell me when you're ready for me." 

He kept his fingers slow and careful, relishing in the noises Alastor seemed unable to hold in anymore. Most of them were quiet little moans, barely held back. Some of it was radio ambience. A lot of it was static so thick Angel was sure he could feel it. 

"I can…" Alastor started, his usually accent falling into a much more muddled one before he caught himself and corrected it. "I think I'm ready." 

Angel grinned, removing his fingers and wiping them on the towel he'd laid out. He guided Alastor upright to straddle his lap with one set of hands while the other two hands pulled a condom over the dildo he was wearing before coating it in lube. Just for good measure he put just a bit more lube in Alastor's hole.

"You sure?" He checked. 

Alastor nodded.

"Okay." Angel said softly. "Breathe slow for me." 

Alastor took a deep breath, and Angel gently guided his hips down as he exhaled. His breathing faltered as the toy breached him, not as painful as he expected. Not painful at all he realised even as his muscles reflexively clenched around it. Angel was perceptive, stopping and waiting as needed until Alastor had sunk onto the prosthetic entirely. 

" _Fuck,_ you feel good." Angel praised, earnestly meaning his words despite the impossibility of knowing. 

Even so, Alastor believed him. It took him a second to adjust before he took the initiative, realizing Angel was waiting on his go ahead to move. The spider held him steady as he braced his hands on Angel's thighs to raise himself and shakily sank again with a mewl. Angel let out an airy cry to match and Alastor could tell it wasn't to be performative. Angel never did have to perform for Alastor; They could see through each other easier than glass.

Alastor lost his rhythm at the next sound that fell out of Angel, searing heat pooling in his stomach as Angel's cock hit at just the right angle to jab his prostate. Unable to form proper words Alastor leaned back slightly so Angel could find it again and Angel was quick to catch on. Though they had started gently it was really only a matter of time. 

Suddenly, Angel pulled out and pushed Alastor down onto his back. He took the spare second needed to shove a pillow under the deer's hips to make things easier before shoving back in before Alastor could think to question it. Not that he had any protests, wrapping his legs around the other's back as it felt like the natural thing to do. Angel's many hands found their places. Two he used to brace his weight off of Alastor, one wound up wrapped around the deer's leaking cock, and one had laced fingers with Alastor's hand as the other clutched onto the lean bicep of one of the spider's bracing arms. 

Alastor practically screamed as he came, tears in his eyes he would deny later from the sheer intensity. Angel fucked him through it, his own natural slick dripping down his thighs and soaking into the edges of his stockings. Angel couldn't resist leaving another mark on the deer's neck, sure Alastor's usual high collar would cover it.

Eventually they slowed to a halt, Alastor not being able to take any more once his peak faded. Angel didn't need much recovery but he was content to stay still and entangled with the other. He didn't pull out immediately, instead just shifting so they could both lay on their sides without disconnecting from each other. The spider was fully revelling in the rare closeness. He was never a cuddler with clients but Alastor was something much more special to him. 

"You alright?" Angel asked when they'd both had a chance to catch their breath.

"I'm sticky…" Alastor grunted, irritated. 

"I'll run you a bath." Angel offered, nuzzling Alastor between the antlers as the other's face was tucked against his fluffy chest. "Just give me five more minutes."

Alastor sighed but allowed it.


	3. Test 3: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has helped Alastor with bottoming, but Alastor wants to understand the other side of the proverbial coin as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise third chapter! It was also a surprise to me. I wake myself up with ideas sometimes.

Most people seemed to think sex had to be this big serious relationship changing event. Angel disagreed. In his experience it was just a thing people did, with varying levels of enthusiasm. He'd had clients of all sorts and on a few occasions allowed quick freebies to friends who seemed like they needed it. Angel had a high drive and understood being pent up did no favors for general mental frustrations.

Alastor didn't need it. He was perfectly fine doing without and it never affected his mood. He'd spent about a century as a virgin and even getting that awkward first time out of the way he still felt no desire for a romp around with anyone. But still, he couldn't help but notice the fact that he was noticing Angel more. They were already something more than friends so that probably wasn't too out of the ordinary, but it still caught him by surprise how much he needed to touch the spider and he didn't care in what capacity anymore.

"Angel?" He asked, just after finishing his breakfast in the Hotel kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Angel answered, still in the process of eating his own. 

"Would you care to indulge my curiosity again?" Alastor asked vaguely, but he knew Angel could understand his meaning.

"Somethin' else you wanna try?" Angel guessed. 

"Yes." Alastor nodded. "I think I would like to try...the _other_ way? Although I wouldn't be opposed to the same again." 

"Babe there's more than two ways." Angel snorted, but before Alastor could get huffy he agreed. "Sure. Give me a bit to let my stomach settle. Fuckin' right after eatin' makes for awful cramps…" 

"It doesn't have to be today." Alastor backtracked. "I understand it's a worknight for you. I just like to plan in advance."

"I appreciate that." Angel smiled.

They waited for Angel to have a free night, meeting in Angel's room in the late afternoon. Angel's room was just a pit stop to grab condoms, however, as Alastor brought them to his room. What started off as an average hotel room quickly morphed around them, expanding into a grassy meadow at the edge of a marsh. Above them there was even a night sky, complete with stars. Around them were the flickering lights of fireflies. Angel looked around at the illusory magic in awe before turning to Alastor who was in the process of laying a woollen blanket down.

"Careful buster," Angel warned, teasing. "This is startin' to look like a date."

"Being cooped up in the Hotel aside from work, I thought you could do with a change of scenery." Alastor shrugged and sat down on the blanket.

Angel joined him, leaning against his shoulder and looking out across the murky water. He halfway wanted to put his feet in, but that would mean taking off his socks which wasn't happening in front of anyone. Besides, knowing Alastor there was likely an alligator lurking in the water. Illusion or not, the grass felt real enough and so would a giant angry reptile's teeth.

"This a real place?" Angel asked.

"What I remember of one." Alastor confirmed. "Fudged some details but it's easier to make a memory than something entirely new. The main things are here." 

"Huh." Angel hummed, taking another look around before settling on his back to appreciate the stars.

A clawed hand settled on Angel's thigh, idly feeling upward along the fur to the edge of Angel's shorts which he had worn instead of a skirt so he could comfortably pack. Angel grinned, feeling oddly proud that Alastor seemed to be talking himself into taking the initiative. His smile only widened as the deer layed next to him on his side, leaning over Angel to nose at the crook of the spider's neck.

"I still don't quite know what I'm supposed to do." Alastor admitted.

"Just do what feels right." Angel encouraged, his tone almost shifting into a purr. "Use me."

Something about that suddenly rubbed Alastor the wrong way. "Angel, you aren't a toy or a tool to me. I don't want to use you. I want to appreciate you." He said sternly. "I do think showmanship is an admirable trait but… I don't want you to just be performative here."

With this in mind, Angel took his jacket and shirt off. He kept the shorts on, however. "You can touch my chest but uh… I'd rather you not grab. Course most johns do it anyway…"

"My name isn't John." Alastor said with a crook to his brow that let Angel know he was joking. More seriously, he continued. "Any other things I absolutely shouldn't do?"

"Boots stay on. Other than that's fair game." Angel shrugged, lying back down on the blanket and spreading his legs somewhat. 

Alastor immediately went for Angel's throat, intending to pay the spider back for the darkened flesh on his own neck, but got a mouthful of fur for his effort. It didn't deter him and Angel petted his hair in encouragement. While Alastor had one hand occupied in balancing his weight above Angel, his other hand avoided Angel's chest entirely to trail teasingly down his stomach, tracing the pink marking. 

Alastor's hand only faltered a moment when he felt a fleshy sort of mass at the front of Angel's shorts. It wasn't hard like the strap on had been, but a curious grope let him know it was definitely something phallic. Regardless of the mass staying soft, Angel did roll his hips to press against the inviting hand. A more thorough feel and he could tell there were balls as well.

"What in Hell…?" Alastor wondered, though his confusion didn't stop him from palming the unexpected bulge through the fabric. "Another prosthetic?" He guessed.

"Heh, you could call it that." Angel confirmed. "Don't always wear it but it's been a bad few days in my head about how my body's wrong."

"You're beautiful." Alastor assured.

"Sometimes that's the problem." Angel admitted. "It'll be fine though. Just gotta have a good distraction from it."

Alastor made no secret of wanting to provide a good distraction. He continued to fondle what Angel identified to him was a packer for a moment more. He then tugged at the waistband of the shorts and Angel lifted his hips to allow Alastor to pull them off, both of them having quite the fit of giggles as the packer flopped out of the shorts and hit the blanket with an odd smacking sound. Alastor noted that Angel was already soaked, no doubt from the fact the balls of the packer Alastor had been playing with rested over his clit. 

Alastor, for once, had no trouble being likewise aroused. "Do you have a preference of which hole?" He asked awkwardly, not sure how else to phrase the question.

"Front would be easier." Angel shrugged. "Don't need prep. Been ready for a bit…" He sheepishly added.

Alastor nodded, disrobing quickly. He stroked himself a few times before Angel sat up to help him get a condom on. The spider then laid right back down, pulling Alastor down onto him and between his legs. It took a second to properly line up, Alastor having just a bit of trouble with how slippery the area of interest was but once he managed it was well worth the embarrassing fumbling.

"Oooh…" Alastor hummed as he sank into Angel's wet heat, and the spider couldn't help but appreciate how vocal the deer was. And then he ruined it. "Don't know why I expected you to be tighter, given your profession."

"You did _not_ just say that to me." Angel snorted. 

Alastor twitched, feeling the barely held in laughter through the connection of their bodies. It was an odd sensation, but a pleasant one he wasn't sure how to handle past biting his lip. Before he could get his wits back together enough to apologize for the accidental insult, Angel was speaking again.

"Gettin' all your know-how from porn, arent'cha? I ain't loose cuz I'm a hoe, jackass. I'm loose cuz I love you." Angel huffed, then winced as his brain caught up to his mouth. 

"What… Um. What y' jus' say?" Alastor stammered, dropping his accent in surprise.

"Nothin'. Forget about it." Angel backtracked. "Slip of the tongue y'know?"

"Say it again?" Alastor asked, his claws gently brushing the hair from Angel's face. Before he could control himself his hips rolled, seeming of their own accord to press deeper into the other. 

Angel shuddered. "I said I like you. You know that already." He tried to amend his earlier admission.

But Alastor knew what he'd heard. "Please?" He asked softly, barely above a pleading whisper. "If y' mean it, tell me so…"

Angel shut his eyes and shook his head, feeling stupid for letting those words fall out of him so easily. He squeezed his thighs around the deer's hips as a reminder of what they were doing and hoped that the thrust he got in response to it meant Alastor could be distracted enough to leave it alone. And to his credit, Alastor couldn't help but rut into the willing body, slow and gently. He pulled out nearly all the way before pushing in again, a soulful sigh leaving him in the shape of a name. 

_"Angel…"_

Angel couldn't help but open his eyes at that, a tear escaping through his lashes as he saw Alastor's face so close. The Radio Demon was nowhere in that face, the usual masked expression having fallen to reveal something open and vulnerable and real. And concerned, Angel realized as a clawed thumb carefully wiped the tear away which only lead to more being shed.

Alastor stilled his hips, worried. "Y' want me to get off of you?" He asked, wondering if he'd gone too far somehow.

"I want you to get off _in_ me." Angel said, locking his ankled behind Alastor's back and pulling their bodies closer. So close his clit pressed against Alastor's belly and he couldn't help but grind. "Fuck, Al. I love you." He finally admitted through a sob, intentionally this time. "I _love_ you…"

Alastor half groaned and half growled, resuming his rutting in a much less controlled manner as many hands gripped his hair and claws cut into the skin of his back. Angel had begun openly crying now, and Alastor could feel it through his body so thoroughly he wasn't sure which of them was shaking harder. On impulse he kissed Angel, all teeth and no grace due to total lack of practice but Angel still thought it perfect.

"Angel," Alastor whined, releasing into the condom between them before he could even think to give proper warning. " _Je t'adore,_ Angel." 

Angel's crying gave way to a drawn out moan and Alastor felt the spider's body throb around him as Angel came too, his own slick flooding out around Alastor's still deeply rooted cock. Alastor shivered, waiting for Angel to still before trying to pull out.

' _Trying_ ' being a key word.

"Ow!" Angel grunted as Alastor tried to pull away again. 

"I'm stuck…" Alastor reported apologetically.

"Fuck, you can't knot and run." Angel muttered as if Alastor was supposed to have any idea what that meant.

"Knot?" Alastor asked, confused.

"Of course you don't know how your dick works." Angel sighed under his breath, wiping his eyes and sniffling a bit before explaining briefly. "Some demons have knots. Base of your dick swells more than the rest and stays hard longer. Shoved it right in when you came. We're gonna be locked up for a few minutes so get comfy."

Getting comfortable was an easy enough task, at least, when their height difference put Alastor's head just about level with Angel's chest. Angel smiled and carder his claws through Alastor's hair. He hadn't understood the exact translation of the french that Alastor had blurted out but he could guess by tone that it meant Alastor felt at least similarly. 

Angel still didn't think sex had to be this big serious relationship changing thing, but he supposed that it was nice when it was.


	4. Test 4: Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tosses out an idea for Alastor to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Does old demon men is dorks?

"Hey, you eat people." Angel started, sitting in the rocking chair of Alastor's room the wrong way, with his legs up the back of it and his back on the seat. 

Alastor laid back in his bed, his nose in a book. "You know this."

"I'm makin' conversation." Angel huffed.

"You're leading up to something." Alastor corrected, knowing full well that Angel was looking to start something. "Out with it."

"Bet'cha haven't been eaten." Angel snickered.

"I have not." Alastor confirmed, and got the feeling that he was missing something crucial. The way Angel was behaving made it clear he meant something sexual by it. "Do some demons eat each other alive while fornicating?" He asked.

"That's not… _No._ " Angel backtracked quickly. "Actually some of 'em, probably. But that ain't what I'm goin' for. I don't work in the snuff department, I stick to safer kinks."

"What _are_ you going for?" Alastor asked, putting his book down since Angel wasn't letting him get past the paragraph he'd gotten stuck on.

"I'll show you when you get curious." Angel decided, dropping it with a wink and a smirk.

Alastor would have hated that if not for the fact it was so endearing. 

It took exactly one and a quarter day of Alastor wondering what Angel meant by eating him to manically obsessing over what in Hell it could possibly be. He knew it couldn't be literal, but then _what was it?!_

"Cancel work!" Alastor said cheerfully. "Call in sick. I can't take the suspense any longer."

"I can't just cancel--"

"It's thursday that's a corner day, correct? What are your rates again? I'll triple that. Should keep your boss happy, right?"

"I'm not makin' you pay for me." Angel huffed, rolling his eyes. 

Still, Angel pulled out his phone, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he thought of something believable to send to his boss as an excuse. He settled on saying something had exploded, then sent another text to Cherri to go blow up something on his usual street as an alibi. 

"Aaaaand…" Angel said, counting to three on his fingers until they could hear a distant explosion. "There we go. Instant free night."

"You should do that more often." Alastor suggested. 

"If I do it'll stop looking like an accident." Angel reasoned, then gestured to the comedicaly-named junk drawer. "Go wash out."

"Wash out." Alastor repeated, though it didn't deter him from his interest as he found what he needed to do so. "Ah. Definitely anally related then." 

"You're lucky you're hot." Angel snarked. "Talkin' like a fuckin' doctor."

"Well I have dabbled in surgery. Removals, mostly." Alastor returned, shutting himself in Angel's bathroom.

He came out again a few minutes later to find several pillows all bunched up on the bed in a stack. He tilted his head, curious at that. He recalled Angel setting pillows under his hips the last time but it had been only one. 

"Alright, face down ass up." Angel directed, patting the tower of pillows. 

"And they say romance is dead." Alastor said fondly.

"We _are_ dead." Angel laughed. "You know it is usually fun for the other person to get to watch you undress instead of just doing it out of sight." 

"I feel that would be awkward." Alastor shrugged, settling on his stomach over the pillows and realizing they were there for support. "I can hold myself up, you know."

"Sure you can, babe." Angel snorted. "We'll see how long."

Alastor didn't have a retort for that as something hot and wet laved against his hole and it was so unexpected that he lost his entire train of thought. Banter was not very easy to maintain. He almost asked why Angel would put his mouth there of all places, but given a few seconds to adjust to the strangeness of it it was starting to feel nice. He was clean anyway. 

A low groan escaped Alastor as Angel's tongue moved downward, almost to his balls before trailing back up to puckered flesh before the spider suddenly moved away, giggling.

"What?" Alastor asked, lamenting the loss and wondering what was funny.

"Your tail," Angel snicked, shaking his head as he tried to compose himself. "That's so cute!"

Alastor hadn't even realized his rebellious appendage had started wagging. He got it under control, raising it out of the way where it was supposed to be. Angel likewise got his laughter out, diving back into his self-appointed task with one of his many hands petting Alastor's thigh. Another hand found his cock which had grown hard in the meantime, a finger lightly tracing along the length of it just as Angel's tongue breached him.

Alastor's body was warm all over, tingling in an odd way and he couldn't help it when his tail moved again of its own accord.

_thwack_

Angel pulled back again, laughing harder this time. "Your tail hit me in the face!" He reported, clearly amused and not annoyed.

"Sorry," Alastor apologized anyway. 

"You're okay babe." Angel assured, and they both took another moment to let the respective wagging and laughter calm before starting again where they'd left off.

Alastor tried to remain conscious of his tail but there was apparently only so much one could focus on with a tongue in their ass and a hand on their dick. Both points of contact felt more teasing than anything and trying to push back against both resulted in a sort of staggered humping that was mostly only serving to knock the pillows out of place, and then his damn tail started up again.

"You hit me in the eye and I'm shovin' you on the floor." Angel warned playfully. 

"I can't control it." Alastor admitted, then whimpered when Angel began practically fucking him with his tongue without even waiting for him to try getting his tail to stop. 

_thwack_

"Okay buster, down you go." Angel said and true to his word he shoved Alastor over.

Alastor rolled off easier than either expected, his back hitting the floor and knocking a surprised bleat out of him that he would deny later. His face and chest had flushed a darker grey and his thighs were quivering. His breathing was quick and his smile was still there but it had fallen slack. His tail, the little traitor, hadn't even slowed.

"Ain't you a sight," Angel said, his gaze predatory as he towered over the other demon before joining him on the floor. He sat himself on one of the deer's legs, grabbing other other to rest in the crook of a lower elbow to keep them separated. He rubbed a finger over Alastor's entrance which was still wet from his mouth, but he kept his finger outside. "Too much?"

"Of course it is." Alastor admitted. 

"You wanna stop?" Angel asked.

"No." Alastor answered, pressing against the finger. "Keep going?" 

Angel grinned and obliged, sliding a finger inside easily and testing how Alastor took it before quickly added a second. He found the other's prostate easily, the deer being vocal enough about it that it was hard to miss. Another of Angel's hands was on Alastor's cock, pumping it in time with his fingers. One hand was occupied with supporting Alastor's leg, but the fourth Angel was using to finger himself and Alastor couldn't help but watch. 

Alastor had no clue what to do with his own hands and was too distracted to really think about it so they wound up gripping the fur of Angel's back, his claws digging in unintentionally. Angel didn't mind, thoroughly enjoying watching the other come undone under him. Alastor came quickly, too sensitive not to, and Angel followed suit a few minutes later while Alastor watched. 

"There has got to be less messy ways…" Alastor sighed, finding Angel's hand to hold despite knowing exactly where all four had just been.

"Yeah, we probably should've put a towel down." Angel agreed. "Got jizz on the carpet." 

"My back stings…" Alastor huffed.

"That'll be the carpet burn." Angel replied sheepishly. "Sorry… Shower?"

"Shower." Alastor agreed, sitting up and following Angel to the bathroom so they could share the water.


	5. Test 5: Postponed Due to Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is on his period and cramps are Hell. He's not up for much but quality time is always nice. Even if the conversation is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a transman: Fuck Periods.

Angel got about a week off of work every month or so. There was no set schedule to it as far as Alastor could tell. At first he didn't even realize it since Angel spent most of that time in his room and they hadn't been close starting out. But they were close now and both would come and go into each other's rooms as they pleased within reason. 

Alastor let himself into Angel's room after the third day on not seeing him at all despite the spider definitely being off work for the time being. He was curled around a body pillow watching something on his phone. He was clad only in a pair of pajama pants, having not bothered with a shirt. 

The room had a strong smell of blood in the air, though Angel didn't seem injured. There was also a faint buzzing which Alastor may have missed if his ears weren't so strong. He assumed that to be because of the phone. A lot of electronics made faint noise, Alastor had noticed some time ago. The blood-scent was more of a priority, however.

"Are you hurt?" Alastor felt the need to ask, drawing Angel's attention.

"Not really?" Angel answered, putting his phone down. "Why?"

"You haven't gone to work, no one has seen you in days, and your whole room smells like a butchery. I would know." Alastor answered.

"I'm okay." Angel chuckled, rolling onto his back. "You should come lay on me. It'll help."

"Don't even know what I'm helping with." Alastor muttered, but joined Angel on the bed to do as asked, laying on the spider and putting his head on the fluffy chest. The buzzing was suddenly much louder as Alastor was hearing it _through_ Angel's body. "Why do you sound like bees?" Alastor couldn't help but ask.

"Got a vibrator in." Angel replied with a shrug.

"...You just casually wear a vibrator while doing nothing?"

"Sometimes." Angel admitted. 

" _Why?_ " 

"It's comforting?" Angel said awkwardly. "Right now it's helpin' with the cramps."

"Cramps." Alastor repeated, and that admission paired with the smell of blood made everything click together to make sense. "Oh. _Oh_ , you're… Right I forgot your body-type did that. Well I forgot that you have… You know what? I'm going to just stop talking before I say the wrong thing."

Angel was unoffended, laughing openly until his eyes watered. "You've seen my junk, how do you forget that?! My 'body-type'. I'm usin' that."

"I forgot you would still get periods as a man!" Alastor clarified, embarrassed at his own brief confusion.

"I still got ovaries. Fuck." Angel continue to cackle. "Aw I'm cryin'. Jeez, Al."

"How much does it hurt?" Alastor asked. Usually he was one to inflict pain, so the sort that just happened naturally was an odd sort of fascinating. Even more fascinating was the odd sense of sympathy he wasn't used to since he'd never cared about the comfort of others before.

"Without a vibrator and a cute little heater layin' on me?" Angel sighed, thinking how best to describe it. "Like bein' fucked deep with a hot knife." 

"Now there's an idea!" Alastor stated cheerfully and Angel honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"There is _not_ an idea." Angel quickly protested. "Don't shove knives in my junk."

"Why do you assume I'm referring to you?"

"Cuz we both know I'm the only bastard you'll get frisky with." Angel huffed, and after thinking about that fact added. "Don't shove knives up your ass!"

"I'm kidding." Alastor chuckled. 

"I can't tell! You're a fuckin' freak." Angel snickered. "You probably _would_ go for knifeplay if you ever go past the vanilla shit."

Alastor laughed at that, taking the insult as an endearment which is how Angel meant it anyway. He also reminded Angel that he didn't even like vanilla as he wasn't partial to sweets at all. Angel explained what vanilla meant in the context he was using. Alastor was a bit surprised at how much violence and sex could overlap while still being fun on some level. He didn't see why anyone would want to be on the receiving end of a whip or asphyxiated during such a vulnerable feeling time.

"Big part of it's trust." Angel explained further. "Or masochism. Usually a bit of both."

"Which is it for you?" Alastor wondered.

"A paycheck." Angel shrugged. "Don't know what the subs in the snuff department get out of it. I can't handle _those_ extremes even if the pay's better."

"You would heal." Alastor reminded. 

"Yeah but it'd still be too much while it's happenin'." Angel said, then noticed Alastor's hand had started to wander. A claw was running a line through his fur, low on his stomach. "I don't fuck on my period. I already feel gross." Angel decided to point out. "That's why I ain't at work." 

"Then why the vibrator?" Alastor wondered.

"Cuz periods hurt and do weird shit with my libido. It helps even if I ain't gettin' off." Angel said.

"I could cut your ovaries out." Alastor offered.

"Demonic healing babe. Little bastards grow right back." Angel declined, hyperaware of where Alastor's claws were resting. Just over the organs in question as if he planned to rip them out with his bare hands. But he wouldn't, Angel knew, because Angel didn't want him to. 

"Unfortunate." Alastor sighed. "Is there a way I _can_ help."

"Your hands are really warm…" Angel mused, nudging Alastor off of him and rolling onto his side so that the deer was behind him. Alastor took the hint that spooning was in order, pressing close to Angel's back even though Angel was taller. 

Angel pulled one of Alastor's hands to rest just under the waistband of his pajama pants. He didn't seem to be suggesting anything, just wanting Alastor's warmth there at the same time as at his back. Still, Alastor was even more aware of the vibrator in the other. He could feel the low buzzing through flesh. Curious as always he pushed his hand against it, drawing a surprised but unbothered hum out of Angel. 

"Be careful doin' that." Angel warned. "You got a happy-button up your ass. I got one up the front and you pressin' it's gonna get messy." 

"You're wearing a pad and pants." Alastor teased. "Probably won't stain anything."

"...Fair." Angel stated after a thought. His main issue that kept him from having sex during his time of the month even if the other partner was open to it was the dysphoria caused by the fact his body did something he really didn't think it should be doing even though rationally he knew it had to. "Rain check? I feel gross…"

"Angel Dust turning down sex." Alastor stated dramatically. "Must be sick." He chuckled, moving his hand to Angel's forehead.

Angel snorted and swatted the hand away from his face. "Put that back where it was, you ass."

"I'm a deer, not a donkey. Call the doctor, he's delusional!" Alastor called to no one, but returned his hand where it was needed. 

"Shut the fuck up." Angel laughed. "Bastard."

"Harlot." Alastor shot back fondly. "Oh, but I suppose not right now. I'll just have to call you 'darling' instead."

"Just for a few days." Angel said, rolling his eyes. "Then you can call me daddy."

"I would prefer not to!" Alastor snickered, nuzzling into Angel's shoulder. "So this 'happy-button' I apparently have…"

"Prostate for your body-type. That's what I keep touchin' when I finger you." Angel answered. "Gave you an idea, did I?"

"Rain check." Alastor returned.


	6. Test 6: Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel introduces Alastor to edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost five thousand words worth of kinky shit wtf happened

"A lot of your toys vibrate." Alastor pointed out casually, having noticed subtle buttons on several and dials on others.

"You wanna know what it feels like, huh?" Angel guessed. "I _do_ have the night off."

"I'm sure you have better things to fill your time with. You already have sex for work. I can't imagine it's very fun to spend your free nights the same way…" Alastor deflected. Besides, it seemed a bit short notice for his tastes. He hadn't meant to start anything right away. He had mostly been hoping for an explanation, but as he thought about it he realized explaining a feeling was almost as difficult as explaining colors.

"It's fun with you." Angel shrugged, then amended his statement. "It's fun _because_ it's you."

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere." Alastor refused to admit to the darkened flush that rose in his face at that. 

"I'm serious." Angel insisted. "I ain't gotta measure up to any expectations with you. You don't go gropin' where I've said not to. You're sensitive as shit which is hot even if it means you wind up finishin' quick and--Hey…" Angel cut himself off as he'd given himself an idea. "You know what?"

"No. What?" Alastor replied. 

"I wonder how long I could keep you squirmin'?" Angel answered, a grin of his own splitting his face. "You up for tryin' somethin' new?"

"Not um…" Alastor flushed further. He grew nervous, and knew he would have said yes if not for the sense of urgency he suddenly felt. Starting anything remotely sexual with no notice just didn't work in his mind. He had to mentally prepare. "Not now? Give me a week?" He suggested.

"Right." Angel agreed, taking it in stride. "Make a day of it, huh?" 

Alastor sighed in relief. "I do want to."

"Babe I get it." Angel assured. "If it helps you to make appointments then make appointments. Spontaneity is for vanilla bastards anyway. A schedule means we got time to talk and plan." 

"Talking about it's awkward…" Alastor huffed.

"It'd be more awkward if I do somethin' that freaks you out because we _didn't_ talk about it first." Angel countered. 

"Fair." Alastor conceded.

"So vibrators are what got you curious this time…" Angel mused aloud.

"You had one just...in you." Alastor reminded. "I know at the time you were using it for pain relief but then you mentioned our differing 'buttons'. Would that sort of toy still work for me?"

"Yeah. Our buttons are about the same place, just different tubes." Angel said, making a mental note to get one of the same style specifically for Alastor's use. "Got a few dick-shaped ones too if you think you can handle it. May be a bit much for you…" 

"Well now I feel challenged." Alastor smirked.

Angel rolled his eyes.

It was exactly a week later when Alastor reported to Angel's room for their 'appointment'. Angel had set up several toys on the vanity, different ones from the last time. A few were unassuming but then others were just a bit intimidating. Alastor peered at them curiously, noting that the set ranged from dildos, to leather cuffs, to something that vaguely resembled an egg with a tail.

"You washed out?" Angel asked from his seat on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a sheer robe over black leather strapping around his waist and thighs.

Alastor nodded. "I knew today would likely take that direction." He explained.

"You got a way to douche in your room?" Angel asked, surprised.

"I may have bought something specifically for these encounters with you." Alastor admitted, his face flushing darkly. 

"Cute." Angel chuckled. He settled back a bit on his secondary set of hands while the primary ones toyed at the edge of the low neck of the robe. "So here's how this is gonna go. I get to decide what to do for you, I get to tell you what to do for me, and you can't cum 'til I let you." 

"That seems… Overwhelming." Alastor mused, but he was still intrigued. Very few people had the confidence to tell him what to do, and with this scenario he would need direction to know what to do anyway.

"It ends whenever you need it to." Angel said softly. "You need to back out, say 'red'. If you need anything to ease up or slow down that's 'yellow'. Just like traffic lights."

"I'm assuming 'green' is an all clear?" Alastor asked, to which Angel nodded. "Why not just say 'stop'? That's a little more straightforward."

"Because you're gonna tell me to stop when you get close." Angel explained. 

"O-oh." Alastor stammered, his static thickening for a moment. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do." Angel stated simply. "You can walk away, no judgement. Won't change a thing between us aside from me knowin' you draw the line at kinky shit. But if you're still in…" Angel leaned forward, his chest falling out of the loosened robe. "Strip for me."

Alastor hesitated only for a moment before shucking his coat and pulling his tie loose. He'd been nude with Angel before, but actually undressing with the spiders eyes on him. It was partially embarrassing, true, but it was also exhilarating in a strange sense. He got his shirt unbuttoned and untucked before wondering if he should be trying to make more of a show out of it. He set that thought aside, knowing he didn't have the first clue of how to do that. He was nervous enough without an added factor of self humiliation. 

"You know what? Leave the pants on." Angel decided just as Alastor got his fly undone. "C'mere." He ordered, uncrossing his legs to pat the space on the bed between them. 

Alastor stood between the spider's knees. With Angel sitting Alastor was a bit taller, but it didn't matter for long when Angel's hand came up to his hair to pull him down into a hungry kiss. Alastor quickly braced himself in order not to fall, a hand on each of Angel's thighs. Angel had to lead, given Alastor had minimal experience with kissing, but the deer was happy to follow. 

Angel broke away to nibble at the edge of a red ear, two of his arms coming up around Alastor's shoulders to pull him closer. His other hands ghosted down the deer's chest slowly before toying with the edge of Alastor's waistband. Alastor shivered, his skin feeling overly warm where Angel touched him. 

"Color?" Angel asked softly, practically purring into the ear he'd been fixated on.

"Hm?" Alastor wondered briefly before remembering. "Oh. Green. We've done more than this before." 

"Yeah I know." Angel chuckled. "Just gettin' you used to your lights before you need them." 

Alastor appreciated the consideration but didn't get to voice his gratitude in any real words before there was a soft-furred hand slipping into the fly of his boxers. He was mostly hard already but Angel's careful touch was all it took to get him up the rest of the way. It was a strange feeling, arousal. Usually it was an annoyance but Angel had proven himself to be an exception to most of Alastor's unsaid rules. 

Angel's mouth eventually migrated from Alastor's ear to his neck, sucking a new mark to replace the one that had long since faded. His lower hands pushed Alastor's pants down just enough to expose him and his upper set pulled back entirely to untie the sash of his robe. Alastor wasn't quite sure where his own hands were supposed to be and admired Angel's ability to coordinate four, sometimes six at once. Angel noticed the uncertainty and took Alastor's in his own to pull them further up his thighs to his hips. 

"Here's usually a safe bet." Angel chuckled.

"I wasn't about to assume." Alastor kneaded the fur covered flesh there, grateful for the guidance. "Soft…" he ran a finger just under one of the many leather straps. "What are these for?" 

"Looks mainly." Angel admitted. "What, you don't think they're pretty?" 

"I think _you're_ pretty." Alastor answered. "Don't need any help there."

Angel's fur fluffed up at that, and Alastor could actually feel it stand on end under his hands.

"Shut up." Angel huffed, trying not to let on how flattered he felt.

Angel stood and stepped around Alastor to get to the vanity, shoving Alastor roughly onto the bed. Alastor didn't _have_ to budge. He had denser mass than the tall spider did, the literal weight of his sins as well as a side-effect of shapeshifting, and was too heavy to be moved against his will. Still, he allowed the shove, falling onto his back heavily enough to make the bed creak. Angel smirked at him, picking up the odd thing that looked like an egg.

"You was pretty curious about my vibrator so I got this one just for you." Angel said, holding the toy up. "It's the same kind." He clicked a hidden button at the tail of it a few times, going through different rhythms and volumes of buzzing before settling on a low and steady one. 

He came back to the bed, pushing at Alastor's chest to get him to lay flat. He pressed the vibrator lightly against the underside of Alastor's cock, and the deer couldn't help but buck in surprise. Angel snickered and held Alastor's hips down with his spare arms as the main ones started a lazy stroking. The vibrator stayed just lightly touching, drawing ragged breaths and thick static out of the deer. Angel couldn't help but notice the subtle channel-flipping was louder when he pressed the vibrator a little more firmly just under the head of Alastor's dick and drawing precum out.

"Damn it's easy to tune a radio." He joked, pressing just a fraction harder. 

Alastor whined, the muscles in his stomach clenching as he fought his body to hold back. "Stop." He managed to say, remembering the earlier instruction he'd been given.

Instantly, Angel took the toy away, turned it off, and laid down beside Alastor. "Good boy." He praised, idly toying with red hair as they both waited for Alastor to calm down.

Alastor would have asked what the appeal to all of this was, frustrated as he was, but the praise was enough of an answer. It should have felt condescending or degrading but Alastor only felt proud and cared about. He forced his breathing to slow, trying to focus on that instead of the pulsing heat at his groin and the tingling of his nerves. It was a hard task, but after a minute Angel deemed it time to resume.

Angel pulled a small bottle of lube from the robe in his pocket before letting the robe fall off of him. Anticipation prioritized Alastor's mind and he kicked his pants off from around his ankles without having to be asked. He nearly rolled over onto his stomach. 

"Stay on your back." Angel said before Alastor could. "I wanna see your face." 

Angel settled between Alastor's spread legs, mirroring their earlier position if not for the fact they were both on the bed now. He pulled one of Alastor's legs up and gave the short tail an idle scritch before popping the lube open. He wasted no time breaching Alastor's entrance with a finger, getting a pleased sort of sigh in response. He worked Alastor open a moment, the feeling familiar and almost a comfort before fingers were replaced by the bulbous toy. 

It was an odd, less-than-full feeling. Something Alastor was sure he could ignore if need be to go about his day so he now understood how Angel could just exist with something similar settled in his own body. He also didn't see much appeal to it if it wasn't doing anything. But then Angel clicked the little button that turned the toy on, a low buzz but effective.

Alastor's ears creased backward and he only just managed not to writhe. "Oooooh that's something…"

"Yeah." Angel agreed as he wiped his hands off on a towel he'd hidden under a pillow, then propped the pillow up. "That's low as it goes, too. Sit up a little for me?" 

Alastor propped himself up on the pillow, leaving his legs spread expectantly. He didn't need to, as Angel swung his own long leg over to straddle Alastor's lap. Alastor couldn't help but notice a slow dripping on his tail; Angel was soaked.

"You think you can handle me hitchin' a ride?" Angel asked.

Alastor nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. He was aware he was probably biting off more than he could chew but surely that was part of the point to this? Angel was testing his limits and he was up for the challenge.

"No knottin' me this time." Angel warned, opening a condom. "Can't do much stuck."

"Last time was an accident." Alastor defended. "I didn't even know that could happen. I know now."

"Uh-huh." Angel smirked, rolling the condom on.

Alastor, still oversensitive from nearly getting off but not quite, couldn't help but buck up into the brief contact of the other's hand. The vibrator tucked up against his prostate hardly helped. Even worse was his knot had already begun to swell when Angel slowly sank down onto his length. It was too hot, too wet, and if the friction kept up despite how slow it was Alastor knew he wasn't going to last. Calling for a stop now seemed a bit weak, though, and he really wanted Angel to continue. Just… after a pause.

"Oh good golly, yellow." Alastor keened.

Angel started to lift off, concerned, but Alastor quickly gripped his hips. "What's wro--?"

"Don't move." The deer growled.

"Shit, you're _that_ sensitive?" Angel asked.

"Jus' a moment. Please." Alastor deflected. 

Angel nodded and kissed his forehead, allowing Alastor the moment of stillness. It wasn't completely still, however. Alastor could feel Angel's heartbeat from inside of him which was almost surreal. He could also feel his own heartbeat hammering in his chest. The two rhythms hadn't synchronized. How disappointing. His grip on Angel's hips slackened, having grounded himself.

"Green." Alastor finally uttered.

"Oh thank fuck." Angel whined, rolling his hips.

Alastor groaned and thrusted up to meet him, unable to help himself. One of Angel's lower hands found his, guiding his fingers to where their bodies joined. He pressed Alastor's hand low on his body, the heel of his palm against Angel's clit while his fingers could faintly feel his own cock through Angel's flesh. He ground his hand against Angel's clit and was rewarded with a high moan as the body around him clenched and grew wetter.

Angel wasn't coming but the similar sensation and sheer intimacy had Alastor wanting desperately to. He could if he wanted. Angel hadn't said there were any consequences for finishing without permission and Alastor was so _close._

"Stop." Alastor said breathlessly.

"Tease." Angel snorted, pulling himself off of the other demon but decidedly leaving the vibrator in and on since he knew it wasn't enough by itself to get off on. "You don't mind if I keep goin' without you?" Angel asked, though it was clearly rhetoric as he sat back on Alastor's legs, leaning back and bracing himself on one arm while he worked the fingers of another into himself. He alternated between that and playing with his clit despite having more than enough hands to do both at once, putting on a show that Alastor couldn't look away from.

Madly, Alastor wanted to taste Angel and he wasn't quite sure where that thought spawned from. "I want…" He began, though was too frazzled to think of how to end that sentence without sounding foolish. His hands clenched around nothing, and Angel slowed to watch him expectantly. "Let me eat you?"

The phrasing was awkward, especially considering whose mouth it came out of, but Angel understood. He let the arm holding him up slack, falling onto his back as Alastor sat up. Angel spread his legs invitingly, beckoning Alastor close and Alastor realized very suddenly that he had no idea what to actually do. There was a difference between this and the straightfowardness of sucking a strap on. He only had a vague idea, but hoped enthusiasm would make up for his total inexperience. 

"You don't gotta." Angel said, taking Alastor's hesitation as a changed mind.

"I want to!" Alastor assured. "Um… What do I--How should I start?"

"Heh, right." Angel murmured as he was reminded of the fact he was Alastor's first for everything even remotely sexual. "This is real sensitive." He explained, thumbing over his clit. "And you can stick your tongue in me… If you ain't put off by your dick just bein' up there."

"Condom." Alastor shrugged, peeling said protection off gingerly. He would have asked first but his still swelling knot was causing the ring of the condom to dig in and start to hurt. "Doesn't bother me if it's you anyway."

Having more than just a basic guess to go on, Alastor dove into his self appointed task only for Angel to jerk away somewhat.

"Watch your teeth." Angel hissed, pulling his legs closed by a fraction.

"Sorry…" Alastor sighed.

"It happens." Angel soothed, petting the other's hair. 

More careful now, Alastor tried again. He licked a line up, dipping his tongue inside before continuing up to suck gently on Angel's clit. The spider mewled approvingly, so Alastor repeated the motion a few times before growing bolder. He pushed his tongue in further the next few strokes, and the hand in his hair moved to grip an antler. This prompted Alastor to stay, fucking Angel with his tongue as Angel groaned and pulled his face closer. 

Regrettably Alastor's tongue wasn't quite enough to reach that sweet spot inside and he knew it. His fingers, however, were a bit longer. He shifted, bracing his weight on one forearm and raising to lick at the spider's clit while his free hand prodded.

"Oh fuck yes…" Angel sighed as two fingers pressed inside, searching. "Ah! There!" He cried when Alastor found what he was looking for.

Alastor curled his fingers against the same area, making sure. "There?" He checked, breaking away only long enough to speak.

Angel moaned and nodded, needy. "Just like that. _Fuck…_ "

Alastor grinned, genuine, before getting back to mouthing at Angel around his fingers and letting himself be guided by the horn. It was sloppy and plainly amateur but Angel loved it and made the fact known in wordless whining and arc of his back.

"Al…" Angel whimpered, letting go of the deer's antler to give him the option of retreat. "Al I'm coming!"

Alastor didn't want to back off though, sucking Angel's clit harder as the spider clenched and gushed around his fingers. He didn't stop until Angel finished and pushed him away. His own cock hung dripping pre between his legs, aching from neglect. He did his best to ignore it for now, laying his head on Angel's stomach and breathing in the sweet scent of the other.

Angel took a minute to bask before getting up, leaving the bed to retrieve a bottle of water. He passed it to Alastor who hadn't even realised that he was thirsty before given the option to drink. He downed half the bottle in one go, and Angel drank the rest.

"How're you feelin' so far?" Angel checked.

"I'm alright." Alastor answered, trying to find a comfortable way to sit but unable to with the throbbing heat. It almost hurt. "Still green."

"Good." Angel nodded, "You've been holdin' up real good for me. Half expected you to tap out by now."

"Do you want me to?" Alastor asked, perplexed.

"Nah, I just…" Angel started, pausing to find the words. "You said a while ago you didn't like bein' touched. Kept turnin' down anything I offered. Now you're naked in my bed, you let me edge you for…" He took his phone from his desk to check the time and whistled. "Almost an hour and a half. Your cock's just about purple. I thought you didn't like sex at all but here we are."

"I like _you._ " Alastor answered. "I don't look at people and want them like everyone else seems to but I want you." He let out a deep sigh. "I _need_ you. It just took me time to know you to know that."

That, Angel supposed he could understand. Alastor didn't have any true sense of lust but love and curiosity had swayed him just for the simple fact of who it was directed toward. 

"There's a button on the end of the vibe in you. On the tail. Click it four times." Angel said, pulling away from the serious sappy shit and back to playing. 

Alastor had gotten used to the slow and steady buzzing that he had almost forgotten the toy was still in him. He did as told, jolting as the vibration grew much stronger and started to pulse. His hips rocked involuntarily and he groaned. Angel only smiled, watching a moment before picking up the leather cuffs. He secured Alastor's wrists behind his back and guided him to sit upright on his knees. 

"Sit pretty for me. Just like that." Angel cooed, then turned again toward the toys on his vanity.

Angel pretended to ignore Alastor, but watched him through the corner of his eye while deliberating what he wanted to use next. Alastor plainly could not stay still, rutting up against nothing and trying to push back against the vibrator in him that wasn't the sort that would move. His teeth were in his lip, only barely still smiling and trying hard to keep quiet for once though any small noises he was making were being drowned out by frantically flipping static anyway.. 

"Ooh! This one's a favorite." Angel mused, holding up one of his more dildos. 

It was curved and ribbed and had a small motor in it, and he clicked a button that started the tip of it rotating. Alastor's ears lowered and Angel didn't miss how his cock twitched. Angel brought it back and set it in reach but wouldn't go using it just yet. He instead rejoined Alastor on the bed, pulling their bodies flush against each other and letting Alastor grind against the fur of his stomach. Alastor had been a good sport about everything and definitely deserved the attention. 

"You're fuckin' gorgeous." Angel said quietly against the skin of Alastor's neck before teasing with his fangs. He wouldn't bite, not wanting to taint the moment with his venom. Alastor still reacted as if he had, shuddering and leaning into the sensation of teeth on his skin. "Gonna take that vibe out. You been so good for me I'm gonna let'cha fuck my mouth. See how you handle bein' fucked and sucked at the same time. Don't that sound nice?" He asked in a tone much sweeter than the vulgar words suggested.

" _Angel…_ " Alastor breathed, though he was unable to form more of a coherent thought than that. 

"I love you." Angel answered, kissing the other as his hands reached under to twist his fingers in the tail of the vibe to slowly work it out. Alastor groaned as it popped free, half-snarling against Angel's mouth in relief at the reprieve and disappointment at the loss. "You're alright. Not much longer." Angel assured, pulling Alastor further upright as he slid down, letting his fur drag over the other's bare skin. 

He trailed kisses downward, reaching for the dildo and rolling a new condom onto it with his spare arms while his upper set curled around Alastor's hips, one hand scritching through the fur of the deer's tail. It was wagging frantically and had been for some time. 

"Torturer…" Alastor muttered breathlessly as Angel worked a few fingers into him.

"You complainin'?" Angel teased. He had no doubt that the vibe had loosened Alastor considerably, but he wanted to be sure. A bit more lube and he knew it would be fine. The toy was off as he pressed the tip of it to Alastor's hole while he mouthed wetly at the deer's balls. "Color?" He checked. 

"Still green, sha." Alastor said, barely above a whisper. 

"Mn." Angel acknowledged, humming as he guided Alastor's cock past his lips in the same moment he began to gently press the toy up into the other. 

Alastor shivered, hips stuttering forward before he could think about it. He nearly apologized but Angel didn't seem to mind. The spider kept his head still and his mouth relaxed, pulling Alastor's hips further forward to let him know he could move as much as he wanted. He got a few careful thrusts in before losing his composure as the toy clicked on. It moved far more than he expected it too and he nearly cried from the overstimulation. 

Angel's mouth stayed slack, accommodating every uncontrolled rut into it. He hummed encouragement, the claws of the hands that weren't busy digging into the deer's skin to spur him further as well as help hold him up. The hand that was busy worked the toy faster, rhythmless and altogether too much. 

"S-stop." Alastor stammered, barely getting the word out and a bit too late as he'd already crested over the edge, surprising them both with a loud sound that started as a roaring bellow in his chest and ended as more of a whistle through his nose.

Angel startled briefly at the sound, but not hearing a 'yellow' or 'red' stayed right where he was. He held Alastor's hips still even as they shuddered. He did move one hand to squeeze around Alastor's knot, swallowing around the head of his cock as the deer came hard down his throat. He even kept the toy moving, making sure it pressed hard against Alastor's prostate on every thrust, wondering how long he could draw this out.

Alastor's orgasm lasted a lot longer than the others had, he noted, and he'd accidentally surged the radio on Angel's desk with a burst of barely controlled magic which left it sparking and useless. A bit like himself, he thought, as he started to come down from the high and felt unable, and unwilling to move after collapsing.

"Pretty sure everyone in the hotel heard whatever the fuck that noise was that came out of you." Angel mused, wiping away a bit of drool with the back of his hand.

"I…" Alastor began, clearing his throat. "I think that was a rut-call…" 

Angel snorted and flopped over, curling as he laughed. "Fuckin' dirtytalkin' me in _deer?!_ "

"Oh, hush." Alastor grunted, mortified. "It was involuntary." 

Angel wheezed. "That's even better!"


End file.
